villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chris D'Amico
Red Mist (Chris D'Amico) is the secondary antagonist in Kick-Ass and the main antagonist in Kick-Ass 2. His father Frank D'Amico is the main antagonist of the first film. Red Mist is Kick-Ass' arch-enemy and the main antagonist of the franchise (that includes the comics and the movies). In 2012 comics, he change his named to "The Mother Fucker" and he now leads his gang of Toxic-Mega Cunts. Live Action Kick-Ass When it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris disguises himself as a superhero, Red Mist, and befriends Kick-Ass. During this time, he learns that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, are the vigilantes intent on bringing down his father's business. He tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, in order to lure all three heroes into a trap. He is as equally ruthless as his father, although he is still human enough not to harm those who pose no threat to him or his father, as evidenced when he pleads with Frank to spare Kick-Ass' life after proving his innocence. However, when Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight and tries to kill him, but ultimately loses the fight. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask and vows revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. Kick-Ass 2 After his father's death, changing his name to "The Mother Fucker". His first robbery went sour and reading the NEWS paper of the heroes activities. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl are cleaning up the streets of crime, Chris is interested that Kick-Ass joins "The Justice Forever" and organized a plan of ridding himself of these heroes. As he recruits more members and forming "The Toxic-Mega Cunts " and a new bodyguard, "Mother Russia". Their first victim is Sal aka Colonel Stars and Stripes, for leaving his father's business and aiding the superheroes, even teaching Kick-Ass to become a better hero and ends Sal's life as a traitor. Their numbers grow and bring an end to anyone that stands in their way, becoming the first real-life super villains. After his father's death his mother insisted that Chris's obsession with killing kick-ass was unhealthy and that Frank died in a fire. Chris killed his mother by breaking her tanning bed whilst she was in it. His right-hand man Javier said that Chris should be his own man and helped him assemble his league by paying people to kill Kick-Ass instead of doing the deed himself. Chris visits his Uncle in prison who also reminds Chris that his obsession with Kick-Ass was unhealthy and ordered his men to kill Javier while Chris listened to his closest friend die over the phone. When Dave's father takes blame for his son and claims to be Kick-Ass by polices, he hired thugs to kill Dave's father in prison and assault Dave at the funeral. His minions kidnapped Dave and failed to bring him back to the lair, he laughs when Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl infiltrates his lair. Explaining he and his army outnumber them, not realizing that Hit-Girl was leading The Justice Forever to his hideout. Scared and masking his fear by responding to Kick-Ass, he and Dave stare at each other in anger, before Kick-Ass punches him in the face. A massive brawl then breaks out between the Heroes and Villains, including Kick-Ass and The Motherfucker with Kick-Ass having the upper hand due to his extensive training. eventually Chris flees the fighting and heads for the roof top of his hideout with Dave in pursuit. Once on the roof chris ambushes Kick-Ass by hitting hium over the head as he runs thorugh the rooftop door, sending him to the ground in a daze. After berating Kick-Ass for using his talents to help the defenseless he attempts to beat him to death, but is fought off by Dave. Eventually The Motherfucker is beaten by Kick-Ass, who is using his batons, causing Chris to fall defeated on the sky light. After a brief moment of pause the skylight cracks, however as Chris falls Dave lunges forwrd and grabs his hand in an attempt to save his arch nemesis. Chris disgusted with Kick-Ass's noble efforts refuses his help and let's go, sending him plummetting to the floor when he realizes that he doesnt actually want to die. Chris however lands in the Shark tank he had earlier installed in his evil lair, and rises above the water unharmed, but as he rejoyces he is suddenly attacked by the shark he had placed in the tank and presumably killed. It is later revealed that despite losing both legs Chris survived the shark attack and is last seen recuperating in the hospital where he is unable to even sip through a straw due to the condition he is in. It can be assumed that he is awaiting arrest due to the numerous crimes he commited through out the city. Category:Crime Lord Category:Teenage Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Addicts Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Recurring villain Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Big Bads Category:Gunmen Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:Masked Villain Category:Criminals Category:Hatemongers Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Mature Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sociopaths Category:Outlaws Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Scapegoat